The Chemistry Department at Colorado State University is requesting funds to purchase a new time-of-flight mass spectrometer (LC/MSD TOF) equipped with a high performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) system. The instrument will be managed within the Department's Central Instrumentation Facility (GIF). At the present time, we do the greatest portion of our mass spectrometry work on two heavily used instruments, one of which is well past its prime. The newer instrument (a ThermoElectron LCQ Duo interfaced to an older Hewlett-Packard 1100 HPLC) operates in our open-access laboratory and is absolutely saturated with users. The other instrument is a thirteen year old Fisons VG AutoSpec set up to perform nominal and accurate mass measurements mostly by Liquid Secondary Ion MS. The new LC/MSD TOF will address the need for more HPLC/MS capacity as well as more accurate mass measurement capacity. We anticipate that for certain routine samples our throughput will increase by three to five times, maybe even more. Most importantly, the process can be automated and set to run during periods of lower instrument demand. The new LC/MSD TOF system will also allow us to measure all ions of interest (impurities, various adducts and fragments) to the required accuracy in only one operation. Finally, many of these measurements will be made in an open access environment. [unreadable] [unreadable]